


moments leading.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Chin and Kono know, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 Ke Kinohi (The Beginning), Episode: s01e15 Kai e'e (Tidal Wave), Episode: s01e20 Ma Ke Kahakai (Shore), Episode: s01e23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (Until the End is Near), Episode: s01e24 Oia'i'o (Trust), Episode: s02e01 Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable), Episode: s02e02 Ua Lawe Wale (Taken), Episode: s02e04 Mea Makamae (Treasure), Episode: s02e09 Ike Maka (Identity), Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: The moments that make the feelings build up until one day they can't fight them, won't fight them anymore.





	1. there's something there.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this as i go through the show im on s1 rn so this work will take a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is da set up and isn’t liek the rest which r gonna b pretty close to what actually happens

They were interrogating a suspect yet again, a teenage girls life hanging in the balance so naturally, Steve was more pissed than usual. He had a gun pointed at someone who potentially knew where she was and could help them save her. "Hey," Danny slaps his face gently and Steve looks down at him briefly before his angry gaze flicks back up. "Hey Steven, look at me,"  and it comes out unbearably soft and he doesn't care because Steven does and the anger dies down a bit. "I know you're pissed, I am too. I know you want to shoot him but you can't because we will never find her without this asshole." By now he's just cradling Steve's face in his palms and Steve lets some of the tension leave his body, lowers his gun and rests his forehead against Danny's. "Okay, Danno."

"How long have you been together?" The suspect asks and before Steve can shoot him Danny punches him in the face. Steve leans against the wall behind him and smirks. They end up saving the girl, finding her captor and locking him up for good. After they close the case, the team heads to their usual bar. "Ya know that was a lot earlier," Kono says sitting next to Danny at the bar and he just nods before taking a sip of his beer. "No one can get through to Steve as easy you can, you make him softer," She continues and Danny just chuckles. "Probably because I'm just as stubborn as him, if not more and he knows he can't win all the time." Kono makes a non-committal noise, doesn't say Steve's soft on Danny because he's falling in love with him. She just goes to sit with Chin and watch Danny and Steve laugh as they throw darts and tease each other.

Chin's watching them too she notices, so she nudges him. "Is it just me or is there something there?" Kono asks and Chin sips his drink before answering. "Definitely not just you," Chin says and nods in their direction so she looks over to find Steve with his arm casually around Danny's shoulders. "I know Steve's bi, I don't know about Danny though." Then they see Steve walk to the bar and Danny watches him go, glancing down a couple times and Chin nearly snorts his whiskey. "I'd say somewhat, yeah," Chin says through his giggles. They chat the rest of the night, Kono beats all the boys in Dart's and gets to pass her paperwork off to one of Chin. And if they act like a couple, talk like a couple, love each other and flirt all the time who are Chin and Kono to say anything. They decide they'll let the idiots come to their senses on their own, let Steve figure out he wants Danny more than Catherine and let Danny figure out Steve is already his Ohana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're really short chapters bc it's just snippets yk

If Danny could go back in time and crash at Steve's last night he would, because he would have been there to protect him. Not that Steve needed protecting, of course not, but he did need back up. He didn't though and Steve got robbed, the Yakuza stole his father's toolbox with all the evidence of police corruption and his mother's murder. Not only that but Steve had gotten stunned, in the neck, which hurts anyone, even a beefy navy seal. So the team is at Steve's house and Danny is rifling through the fridge and freezer, steals some cheese before grabbing a pack of frozen peas and giving them to Steve.

Steve, of course, refuses them until Danny thwacks him on the head with the bag. "Take the ice, I've been stunned before and it helps. How did they even get in? Did you get that alarm system as I told you to?" Steve rolls his eyes at that. Kono snickers and Chin elbows her lightly. Weird. "Yes I got the alarm system, they must have disabled it," Steve says, exasperated. "Yeah, they hacked it and made it look like you shut it off like normal," Chin says a few moments later after tapping and stuff. They don't notice Chin and Kono going off in the other room to have a hushed conversation. "Okay, okay, Steve does not need to be worrying about his love life right now with all of his father stuff! Kono just wait until he's calm for once to bring it up." Chin says, hushed, to his cousin and she groans but agrees.

Not much longer after they find out Mary has been kidnapped, no doubt for her knowledge of the evidence and the team helps Steve tear apart the island to find her. They're driving to get to the helicopter to catch the Yakuza and Danny notices Steve is shaking a bit. "Hey," He says in a soft tone and places his hand over Steve's. "We're gonna get her." It sounds unbearably fond and he can't bring himself to care. "Yeah, let's go save my baby sister," Steve says confidently as they get out of the car and sprint to the helicopter. He doesn't even make any jokes about Steve's flying, terrifying as it is and they save her. All is good at the end of the day as the team sits around their table filling out paperwork.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Me and the Danno manno are going hiking if we don't answer its bc crappy service we arent dead :)_

Steve hits send to Kono before he hops out of the car to a smiling Danny, sitting on the hood of his car and looking up into the mountain. "It's beautiful right?" Steve says with a sigh and Danny nods. "Still be beautiful if it wasn't ass o clock in the morning." He hears Danny grumble and chuckles before grabbing the bags out of the back seat and throwing one at Danny. They go up the mountain, talking about nothing and simply enjoying each others company.

Kono and Chin are at breakfast when the text comes through and Chin sees his cousin smile her little shit smile she used to do when she was about to egg him or something. "What's with the look?" Chin asks and Kono just slides her phone over. "They're on a date," she says confidently and Chin chuckles. "Probably don't even realize that's what it is." He says and Kono rolls her eyes. "Surely they aren't  _that_ stupid. They probably just don't realize their feelings are mutual." Kono says and wow, she has a point Chin thinks. "Still stupid."

The boys end up finding a body, Steve breaks his arm and Danny has to call Chin to send help. When he gets back and helps Steve up he's informed there's fish scales in the gunshot wound of their corpse and sighs. It's a Saturday, but then again when does he ever have a quiet weekend since he's met Steve. Chin and Kono airlift them out, leave the body for the M.E. and get Steve to a hospital. Later when they're working the case one of them has to dig through a box of raw fish. Naturally, he tries to make Steve do it. "It's all you babe, I can't get my cast wet." Steve says and Danny very much does not think about the fact that Steve just called him babe. "That's low, that's really low." He grumbles but does it anyways.

They solve the case, lock up two bad guys this time and a family gets closure. All in all it ends up resembling something of a good day so they go out for beers. Steve lets a waitress sign his cast and Danny glares at him. "Give me the marker." He says and Steve pretends not to hear him. "Can you believe him?" Danny asks turning to Kono. "I save his life and he won't even let me sign his cast." He says exasperated and Chin snickers. They talk and drink for a while longer, Steve not drinking because of his pain meds and the fact that he's driving, per usual. On the way to drop Danny off, Danny refuses to look at him except for glares.

"Alright come on sign the cast," Steve says with a huff as he puts the car in park. "Thank you!" Danny nearly shouts and Steve resists chuckling. **You suck but I <3 u!- Danny** he writes and signs it with an eloquent small drawing of a dick before hopping out of the car with a smile. He stumbles half way to his door before he hears the car shut off, lock and feels Steve help him inside. "I can walk!" He protests but doesn't shove Steve off. They manage to get in the house and Danny snatches his keys from Steve before falling onto the bed and promptly passing out. "This is what you get for taking the keys Danno," Steve says as he toes his shoes off and takes the other side of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

They're chasing a lead on Wo Fat, one that leads them straight to Sang Min. Danny chases him three houses down and finds a body, checks for a pulse and sighs realizing he lost Sang Min and wanders back to find the team. Something feels wrong though, very wrong. His throat is closing and he can't breathe, he feels his body trying to give out. Steve says something he doesn't here while hes coming up to them. "Steve," he manages to wheeze out before sliding down the wall, Steve is at his side in an instant. “Can’t,” he wheezes. “Breathe.” Danny manages to huff out and Steve gets the vest off of him while Kono calls a bus. 

It’s all a blur, Steve telling him it’ll be okay, various words of encouragement. He thinks maybe he hears Steve tell him he needs him. He passes out sometime, isn’t aware as they’re administering the cure or putting him in recovery or even wheeling him into his room. He does wake up sometime later to a nurse over him, checking in him and his body hurts. “My daughter?” He manages to croak out and he nods. “With your husband, I’ll bring them in.” He nearly choke on his tongue knowing the man is talking about Steve but just nods. Steve and Grace come in a minute later and he hugs his daughter, relief flooding through him. “Thank you,” Danny mouths and Steve smiles at him. “I’m gonna get going and work on the case, call if you need anything okay?” Steve says with a squeeze to his hand and Danny nods. 

Later Steve comes back with dinner, Rachel is there cuddled on the other bed with Grace. Danny had texted him to get dinner for Rachel too so he did. “You two back together?” Steve asks as he sets the food down. Danny shrugs and makes grabby hands at a box of food. They talk for a while, letting the girls sleep and as he’s leaving Danny reaches out and grabs his hand. “Thank you for taking care of Gracie today, for being there for me,” and God there’s something in his voice that absolutely wrecks Steve so he just hugs his partner. “I’ll always be there for you, Danno.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Someone kills the governors assistant with a car bomb. They’re investigating and things go wrong. They talk to the governor, Steve sees the antique box and figures the key he has fits. He’s right, proves it later when he breaks into the governors house and tells Danny later at his house. There’s a warrant out for Steves arrest, he doesn’t know where Steve goes until later. Wo Fat kills the governor and frames Steve for it, Chin has no choice but to arrest Steve. Danny’s royally pissed, Five-0 is dismantled so he’s jobless and Steve is getting locked up in prison. 

Danny goes to visit him as soon as he can, as much as he can. The first time he has to choke back tears and puts his fist lightly on the glass. “We’re gonna get you out of here,” He promises and Steve smiles tiredly. “I know you are, Danno.” Steve says and smiles, finishing their fist bump. A couple of weeks later Steve gets stabbed, his heart stops and Chin has to stop him for killing Victor Hesse. Steve just breaks out, Max fixes him up and they follow leads with Joe until they find a solid lead, a camera in the governors office. They get the camera, pull the video and show it to the get it to the vice governor before he can re arrest Steve. Just like that, Steve is free and Five 0 is back together, pending Kono. 

That night Danny thinks about Rachel. She left him, went back to Stan and he doesn’t know if the baby is his anymore. He thinks about Steve. Steve, a fugitive, laying in the back of Maxes jeep no doubt stressed beyond belief and comforting Dannt about his stupid love life. He can’t sleep, decides to text Steve.  _Hey super seal, up for a movie night?_ Danny texts and a few moments later Steve texts back.  _Door is open, bring beer. :)_ Danny smiles dopily at his phone before grabbing his car keys. He picks up a pack of beer on the way and finds Steve making popcorn in the kitchen. “Hey,” Steve says over his shoulder and Danny just sighs and touches his shoulder to have him turn around. He does and Danny wraps arms around his waist, Steve sighs into it and Danny takes a shuddering breath. “I missed you, you idiot.” He mumbles and Steve chuckles, rubbing his back. “I missed you too, Danno, every day.” It’s all so fond and sincere and he almost can’t handle it but he stays there for a bit longer until the microwave beeps. 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve is a bit pissed. More than a bit, Kono is still under investigation for the money they stole to save Chin and the Governor is trying to replace her. He doesn’t trust Lorie, has no reason to but he’s got a case. “Wow. Look at you, you clean up nice babe. You got all dressed up for the new governor? Win you any points?” Danny asks when he gets out of the car and he quips back good naturedly. Ignores the fact that Danny calls him babe, knows it’s a jersey thing or maybe just a Danny thing and very decidedly does not think about Danny saying that in a very different situation. He doesn’t have time to think about Danny, like that anyways, for the rest of the day until they go to hijack a cult. Danny is whining and bugging Steve and Steve snaps at him. “How long have you two been married?” Lorie asks and he glares at her. They end up getting the girl back to her parents and safe and healthy again. All is well so he goes home. He thinks about Danny, when isn’t he honestly. Thinks about what it’d be like to kiss him, hold him at night, be domestic, be a family, what itd be like to love him and let’s the thought of that lull him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A deep sea diver was killed, one that roots around ship wrecks and finds treasure. They start investigating, find coins and head to the museum to ask about them. Danny thinks the girl they meet is pretty, leaves a coin with her even though it’s evidence in a murder investigation and they argue about it in the car. Steve tells him to ask her out and Danny thinks he’s ridiculous and fights back of course. Steve tells him to ask her out for a cup of coffee and he starts getting worked up. “I’m not looking for a relationship.” Possible lie. “Coffee is not a relationship it’s a beverage,” Steve says and resists rolling his eyes. “That’s not true every relationship starts with a cup of coffee. Then it’s dinner and a movie. Next thing you know you’re divorced and you’re moving to Hawaii so you can see your daughter every other weekend,” Danny bites out and Wow someone is bitter today. 

“You need to talk to somebody professionally, okay?” He hopes Danny doesn’t bite his head off. “I do, You and the sessions over.” And God Danny is so sassy sometimes he just wants to smack him. “No, Danny the session is not over. You need to get back on the horse and a cup of coffee is a good place to start,” Steve says and very much does not think about taking Danny out for a cup of coffee thank you very much. Then, they get back to the case, find the mans killer, finds out he just wanted to bury his grandfather. So after they lock up the perp, they make sure that funeral finally happens. 


	8. Chapter 8

Danny hasn’t found a decent place to live. His hotel had black mold so he took it as a sign to get the hell out and Steve offered up his couch. Steve can’t sleep the first night, hears the TV down stairs and goes down to turn it off. “I was watching that,” the lump under the blanket says and they argue like a married couple about sleeping with the TV on or off and the sound of the Hawaiian waves. Steve gets a call from Chin and sighs. “Put your pants on we’re going to work,” Steve says and feels like he can finally breathe because Danny looks so soft and cuddly and warm and he wishes they were cuddled in his bed instead.

They find a body in a car, having undergone heavy plastic surgery and have trouble figuring out his identity. They go to Max, who is mad at both of them for some reason. They end up figuring out it wasn’t the guys old partners but the plastic surgeon scared of losing his practice that killed the man. There’s a little package on his desk with a bow on it when Danny walks in. “Now you can watch TV as long as you like,” Steve says and leans against the doorway. “This was really thoughtful,” Danny says and smiles at his partner. “Well you know, I think about you and I like sleeping so,” Steve replies easily brushing it off, doesn’t let him know he occupies a lot of his thoughts anymore. 


End file.
